시험/웃긴답안
시험을 볼 때 멤버들이 내놓은 웃기는 답안(출처는 맨 아래에 달려있다.)을 모은 것이다. 문과의 경우 카에데가(졸업 후에는 배수진), 이과의 경우 김하빈(퇴학 후에는 마소라)가 하드캐리한다. 답안들 중에는 오답이 아닌 경우도 있다. '국어&외국어' 국어와 외국어시험에서 내놓은 웃기는 답안 모음이다. (안젤라 : 웃긴 답안이 아니라 웃기는 답안이다!!!!) 문제 1 (2013년 2학기 중간고사) 문장 호응관계를 고려할 떄 괄호 안에 알맞은 말은? *정답 : 비록 *카에데가 쓴 답 : 내가 (씨X) 돈은 없을 지라도 마음만은 부유하다. *한편, 카에데의 일본 이름은 '시바 카에데'이다.카에데 : 지금은 한국인이니까, 지선아로 바꿉시다! 마침 어감도 안 좋군요. *참고로, 이 답을 쓴 카에데는 교무실로 불려갔지만, 답이 그럴싸해 경고처분만 받았다. 또한 이 문제에 약간의 결함이 발견되어 모두 정답처리 되었다. 문제 2 (2014년 1학기 기말고사) "( )라면 ( )겠다."를 사용해 완전한 문장을 만드세요. *정답 : 예시) 내가 초능력자라면, 집을 청소하겠다. *이유나가 쓴 답 : 내가 지원언니라면, 준희언니와 사귀겠다. 잠깐만? *카에데가 쓴 답 : 컵라면 맛있겠다. **하지만, 이 답은 문장이 완전하지 않아서 오답처리가 되었다. 문제 3 (2014년 2학기 기말고사) 다음 문장을 비교하여 서술하세요. *정답 : 대부분 정답으로 인정되지만, 주어가 무엇인지, 또는 목적어의 유무 등이 큰 점수를 받았다. *카에데가 쓴 답 : 문장을 이루는 글자 수가 다르다. *참고로 이 답은 비교를 하지 않았다는 이유로 오답처리되었다. 비슷한 답을 육해인이 썼는데 해인의 답안은 비교하여 서술했기 때문에 정답으로 인정했다. **육해인이 쓴 답 : 첫 번째 문장의 음절 수가 두 번째 문장의 음절 수에 비해 더 많다. 문제 4 (2015년 1학기 기말고사) 가정법을 이용하여 글을 영작하시오. *예시 : If I were you, I would love you forever. - 내가 바로 너였다면, 영원히 널 사랑할 수 있었는데. *육해인이 쓴 답 : If I could meet Hye Won, I would say to her "I love you." - 내가 혜원이를 만날 수 있다면, 그녀에게 "사랑한다."고 말할 수 있는데. **이 답을 채점하던 배안나와 최시현이 눈물을 흘렸다. 문제 5 (2015년 1학기 기말고사) thumb|원본 : M.net "언프리티 랩스타"다음 문장을 올바르게 고쳐라. *제시된 문장 : 왜냐하면 니네들이 뭔데 나를 판단해? *정답 : 너희들이 뭔데 나를 판단해? *카에데의 답 : 이건 경쟁이야. *홍지원의 답 : I'm a motherfxxking top madam. *이유나의 답 : 오케이, 다시 들어갈게. *이 문제는 이번 국어시험에서 오답률이 가장 높았다. 문제 6''' (2015년 2학기 중간고사) 십자말풀이를 풀었습니다. 세로 1번은 어떤 인물인가? *가로 **ㄱ - 이것은 과채류이다. 겉은 단단하고 속살은 빨갛다. 여름철에 먹으면 맛있다. 반으로 갈라 숟가락으로 떠서 먹거나 먹기 좋게 썰어 먹는다. **ㄴ - 돈을 훔치거나 남의 가슴을 만지면 범죄를 저지르면 타게 되는 차이다. **ㄷ - 곡식의 한 종류로 맥주의 원료이다. *세로 **1 - ??? *정답은 십자말풀이의 1번 항목을 클릭하면 된다. 이 인물은 한국의 소설가이며, 이 인물이 25년간 쓴 대하소설이 매우 유명하다. *카에데가 쓴 오답 : 나인뮤지스의 예쁜 멤버 으이그 *잘 보면 육해인이 숨어있다. 문제 7(2015년 2학기 기말고사) 이 문장에서 잘못된 부분을 모두 찾으시오(띄어쓰기는 상관 없음). *정답 : 부셔버릴거야, 추스리지 / '부숴버릴거야', '추스르지'로 교정해야 한다. *손해림이 쓴 오답 : 심은하는 두 번째 대사를 한 적 없다. *한혜정이 쓴 오답 : 하는 행동거지가 잘못되었다. 문제 8(2016년 1학기 중간고사) 두 문장을 비교하시오.(음절 수는 관계 없음.) *정답 : 첫 번째 문장은 대조를, 두 번째 문장은 나열을 사용하였다. *한혜정이 쓴 오답 : 첫 번째 문장은 거짓이고, 두 번째 문장은 진실이다.(?!) *홍지원이 쓴 오답 : 한혜정은 우유 알레르기가 있고(?!), 유현아는 우유 알레르기가 없다(?!!) 땡! 둘 다 우유 알레르기가 없다. *오지연이 쓴 오답 : 첫 번째 문장은 우유의 유무를, 두 번째 문장은 카에데와 친한 순서를 따진다. 미셸 의문의 1패 *한혜정이 가장 좋아하는 커피는 아이스 밀크커피이며, 유현아가 가장 좋아하는 커피는 카페모카라고 한다. *카에데와 가장 친한 친구는 백규원이고, 홍지원, 미셸, 김재연 순이라고 한다. 문제 9(2017년 1학기 기말고사) 다음 제시어로 시작하는 문장을 4개 쓰시오. #I like to ______ #I like to ______ #I like to ______ #I like to ______ *정답 : 예시) I like to play soccer. *체이서가 쓴 오답 : I like to move it move it, I like to move it move it, I like to move it move it, I like to.....MOVE IT! 문제 10(2017년 2학기 기말고사) Selena tell me that she can't go to school so she can't teach Lauren. So Instead, I teach her. *문제 : 밑줄 친 그녀가 가리키는 것은? *정답 : 로렌(Lauren) *이정현의 오답 : 영어 *제이에스의 오답 : 밑줄 문과 문제' 인문 계열 시험에서 내놓은 오답 모음 문제 1 (2014년 1학기 중간고사) 다음과 같은 것은 어디에서 구매할 수 있는가? *정답 : 정육점 *타미코가 쓴 답 : Emart *선생님은 시대에 역행하는 문제를 냈다는 것에 대해 사과하고, 정육점 외에 육류를 구매할 수 있는 곳에 대해 모두 정답으로 인정했다. 당연히 타미코의 답도 정답으로 인정했다. 문제 2 (2014년 1학기 한국어 시험) 잠자리에 드시는 부모님께는 무슨 말을 합니까? *정답 : 안녕히 주무세요. *리오나 마키가 쓴 답 : 왜 잠자리를 드세요? *타미코가 쓴 답 : 맛있게 드세요. 문제 3 (2015년 1학기 중간고사) 4월 26일 시현이는 산에서 밥을 지어먹으려다가 제지당했다. 이유는 무엇인가? *정답 : 산불 위험이 있기 때문이다. / 입산 금지기간이기 때문이다. *카에데가 쓴 답 : 산에서 지은 밥은 높은 고도에서 짓기 때문에 밥이 설익어 맛이 없기 때문이다. *그런데 카에데의 말은 틀린 것은 아니다. 다만 산에서 지어먹는 밥이 맛이 없다고 입산제재를 하지는 않는다. 문제 4 (2015년 1학기 기말고사) 인터넷에서 야한 사진을 퍼트리면 어떻게 될까요? 자유롭게 서술하시기 바랍니다.(내용이 그럴 듯하면 1점 추가) *정답은 자유롭게 서술할 수 있다. 그냥 출석 했는지 확인하기 위해 낸 것이다. *한혜정 : 감사합니다.(?!!) *카에데 : 일용할 양식(?!!) *육해인 : 잡았다 요놈! - 1점 추가 *백규원 : 휴지 소비가 늘어난다(!!!). - 1점 추가 문제 5 (2015년 2학기 기말고사) 김재연 : 당신에게 오이가 있습니다. 오이로 할 수 있는 것을 한 가지만 적으세요(이상적인 답을 적은 사람에게는 대체로 높은 점수를 주며, 독창적인 답을 적은 사람에게는 배점을 가장 높이 하겠습니다.) *정답(예시) : 오이 마사지, 오이냉채, 오이를 썰어 고추장에 찍어먹는다, 오이를 갈아 팩을 한다, 오이장아찌를 만든다. 오이소박이를 만든다 등 *손해림 : 땅에 심어 재배해본다. - 10점 만점에 8점 *머시 : 오이가 많으면 팔아야지요. - 10점 만점에 5점 *차한결 : 오이를 던지며 상대를 공격한다. - 10점 만점에 7점 *한혜정 : 오이 비누를 만든다. - 10점 만점에 7점 *강도희 : 15년 간 오이만 먹일 셈인가... - 10점 만점에 6점 그걸로 6점이나 주지마! *주태영 - 콘돔을 씌워 자위한다(!!!) - 10점 만점에 -13점(...) *제이에스 - 오이로 탑을 쌓는 놀이를 한다. 선공은 가위바위보로 정하며 이긴사람부터 시계 반대 방향으로 게임을 진행한다. 오이를 세로로 쌓는 것은 불가능하다. 오이가 부러지거나, 오이탑이 무너지면 탈락이다. 오이탑을 무너뜨리지 않고 최후까지 살아남는 사람이 이긴다.- 10점 만점에 10점! 문제 6 (2016년 1학기 중간고사) 각 나라의 수도를 맞히세요. 한 문제당 1점이며 총 10문제입니다. *이 문제에서 열 개를 다 틀린 학생이 있었다. 그 다음으로 많이 틀린 사람은 답을 적지 못해 6개를 적었으나, 이 학생은 10개를 모두 오답으로 기재했다. 그런데 문제는 이게 너무 그럴듯하다는 것이다. *이재민이 적은 답 모음 **터키 - 이스탄불 **스위스 - 취리히 **미국 - 뉴욕 **영국 - 맨체스터 **스페인 - 바르셀로나 **독일 - 뮌헨 **호주 - 시드니 **남아프리카 공화국 - 요하네스버그 **브라질 - 리우 데 자네이루 **캐나다 - 몬트리올 *정답은 앙카라, 베른, 워싱턴 D.C., 런던, 마드리드, 베를린, 캔버라, 케이프시티(프리토리아, 블룸폰테인), 브라질리아, 오타와이다. *이재민은 답을 모두 적었음에도 틀리는 굴욕을 맛봤고, 허당퀴즈의 유력한 허당 후보로 낙점되었다. 하지만 재미없게도 이겼다. 역시 노잼답군. 문제 7 (2016년 1학기 기말고사) 아래의 주제 중 한 가지를 선택해 세 문장 이내로 서술하세요. *퇴계 이황과 율곡 이이를 비교하세요. **한승현, 주태영이 쓴 오답 : 이황은 천원이고, 이이는 오천원이다. *소크라테스의 삼단 논법을 응용해보세요. **제이에스가 쓴 답 : 누군가에게 돈을 빌린 사람은 그 누군가에게 돈을 갚을 의무를 갖는다. / 최태은은 나에게 돈을 빌렸다. / 최태은은 나에게 돈을 갚을 의무를 갖는다. **백상아가 쓴 오답 : 죄를 지은 사람은 죽는다. / 오지은은 돈을 갚지 않았다. / 너 죽는다. - 이 답은 돈을 갚지 않는 것이 죄인지를 알 수 없으므로 오답이다. *연역법과 귀납법의 예를 하나씩 제시하세요. **백규원이 쓴 답 : 수소에서 원자핵이 발견되고, 산소에서 원자핵이 발견되고, 질소에서 원자핵이 발견되고, 붕소에서 원자핵이 발견되고, 아르곤에서 원자핵이 발견되고, 헬륨에서 원자핵이 발견되었다면, 모든 원소에는 원자핵이 있다는 결론이 나왔을 때 이는 귀납법의 예시이다. 모든 원소에 원자핵이 발견된다는 가정에서, 수소에서 원자핵이 발견되고, 상소에서 원자핵이 발견되고, 질소에서 원자핵이 발견되고, 붕소에서 원자핵이 발견되고, 아르곤에서 원자핵이 발견되고, 헬륨에서 원자핵이 발견된다는 결론이 나왔을 때 이는 연역법의 예시이다. 문제 8 (2016 HG 수학여행 대비 문제) 이 문제는 수학여행 전 주의사항을 알려주는 문제로, 한 문제라도 틀릴 경우, 즉시 재시험을 봐야 한다. 정답은 굵은 글씨 처리되어 있다. 출제자의 정신 상태가 심상치 않다. #'반드시 필요한 준비물'은 무엇인가? ##AK-47, M-16, K-1 자주포 ##듀얼디스크, 욕망의 항아리, 푸른 눈의 백룡, 블랙 매지션 ##술, 담배, 라이터, 콘돔 ##금괴, 다이아몬드, 올림픽 기념주화, 위조지폐 ##'가방, 여비, 세면도구, 갈아입을 옷, 속옷, 휴대전화''' #'소지품'은 어떻게 보관해야 하는가? ##명품 가방에 넣어 통째로 도난당한다. ##속이 비치는 비닐봉지에 넣는다. ##귀중품을 가져와 도난당한다. ##'귀중품은 되도록이면 가져오지 않고, 그 외에는 가방에 넣는다.' ##고양이에게 생선을 맡긴다. #'기차를 놓쳤을 때'는 어떻게 해야 하는가? ##울면서 집으로 돌아간다. ##아무런 통보도 없이 차분히 다음 기차를 기다린다. ##강릉으로 가는 버스를 탄다. ##히치하이킹을 하여 납치된다. ##'우선 회장단에 연락한 후 조치를 취한다.' #춘천에서 숙소로 어떻게 가야 하는가? ##'학생들과 같이 버스를 타고 간다.' ##걸어가다가 강원대학교에 도착한다. ##용을 타고 비행한다. ##못 간다고 전해라. ##뗏목을 타고 가다 단속반에 걸린다. #숙소에 도착한 후 무엇을 해야 하는가? ##숙소에 있는 물건들을 훔치다가 징역형을 선고받는다. ##'원하는 방에 들어가 짐을 푼다.' ##퍼질러 자다가 친구에게 사진을 찍힌다. ##소리소문없이 빠져나가 회사에서 퇴출된다. ##친구와 키스를 하다가 들킨다. #숙소에서 어떻게 식사준비를 해야 하는가? ##혼자 요리하다 화재가 발생한다. ##외식을 하려다가 식사를 하지 못한다. ##컵라면 하나로 영양 불균형인 식사를 한다. ##'근처 식당에서 편하게 식사한다.' ##다이어트 한답시고 굶다가 아사한다. #식사 후에는 어떻게 해야 하는가? ##술을 마시고 운전하다 단속당하고 망신당하고 인생에 큰 오점을 남긴다. ##PC방 찾다가 학생들이 자신을 찾게 한다. ##'피구 경기를 하여 야식 고르기 게임을 한다.' ##담배를 피다가 제이에스에게 핀잔을 듣는다. ##학생들에게 술을 먹이다가 경찰에 잡혀간다. #룸메이트와는 어떻게 지내야 하는가? ##'대화와 간단한 게임 등을 하며 단란하게 지낸다.' ##어색하게 지낸다. ##싸우다가 병원에 간다. ##마음 속에 있는 말을 꺼내어 상대를 곤란하게 한다. ##위계질서를 유지하다가 회사에서 퇴출당한다. #퇴사할 때는 어떻게 해야 하는가? ##그냥 나가서 주인을 귀찮게 한다. ##'숙소를 깔끔하게 하고 쓰레기를 치운다.' ##몰래 나가서 주인이 나갔는지 안나갔는지 헷갈리게 한다. ##숙소를 더럽혀 주인을 화나게 한다. ##숙소 주인에게 핀잔을 하다가 논란이 된다. #돌아갈 때는 어떻게 해야 하는가? ##'학교 버스를 타고 집 또는 숙소에 도착한다.' ##뒷풀이를 하고 다음 날 깨어나지 못한다. ##클럽에서 여자를 유혹하다 논란거리가 된다. ##혼자 술마시다가 주정뱅이가 된다. ##미성년자가 술마시다가 회사에서 퇴출당한다. 문제 9 (2016년 2학기 중간고사) 이 상황에 어울리는 고사성어는 무엇인가? 한 가지만 대면 된다. *정답 : 일석이조, 일거양득, 일거이득, 팽두이숙, 일전쌍조, 일거양획 *최다 오답 : 일타쌍피 (오답자 : 한승현, 래리빅, 체이서, 손해림 등) *하라노의 오답 : 개이득 문제 10 (2016년 2학기 기말고사) 대통령이 해외를 방문한다면 국가의 일을 대신 맡는 사람은 누구인가? *정답 : 국무총리 *최다 오답 : 최순실 (오답자 : 한승현, 최재희, 배수진, 강도희 등... 잠깐 광주라인이잖아?) *하라노의 오답 : 황교안 문제 11 (2017년 1학기 기말고사) 집의 종류를 세 가지로 나누시오. *정답 : 독립주택, 연립주택, 아파트 *한승현이 쓴 오답 : 월세, 전세, 반전세 *배수진이 쓴 오답 : 아파트, 단독주택, 오피스텔(?) *체이서가 쓴 오답 : 벽돌, 콘트리트, 흙...? *이 문제를 맞힌 사람은 거의 없었다고 한다. 문제 12 (2017년 2학기 중간고사) (서술형) 이준희 : 우리가 금연해야 하는 이유를 적으시면, 가장 타당한 답을 적은 학생에게 최고점을 주겠습니다. *준희가 의도한 답 : 흡연으로 인해 발생하는 육체적, 사회적, 경제적 피해와 자연재해를 줄이기 위해서입니다. 여기서 다 적으시면 10점, 일부만 적으면 그 분량에 따라 점수를 부여합니다. 그 외 좋은 점을 이야기한다면 추가 점수를 주겠습니다. *최재희 : 담배를 피면 다른 사람에게 피해를 주고, 냄새도 지독해서 - 2.2점(사회적 피해만 언급으로 인해 2점만 부여, 0.2점은 냄새에 대한 언급) *배수진 : 흡연은 몸에 나쁘고, 다른 사람에게 간접흡연으로 인한 피해를 주며, 비싸고, 산불의 원인입니다. 좋은 게 하나도 없습니다. - 8.5점(나머지 1.5점은 정신적 문제에 대한 언급 부족) *강도희 : 금연으로 기대할 수 있는 효과는 건강 회복, 간접흡연 방지, 경제적 이익, 쓰레기 감소, 입냄새 감소, 기억력 회복, 입맛 회복이 있습니다. - 10점(육체적, 사회적, 경제적 효과와 환경보호 언급, 만점 부여) *래리빅 - 담배를 필 시간에 일을 더 함으로써 일의 효율이 상승하기 때문이다. - 1점(경제적 효과만 언급, 그러나 휴식을 통한 일의 효율 상승을 간과하고 있음) *오지은 - 아니다. 담배는 필요하다. 담배를 금지할 경우 발생하는 악영향이 있는데, 첫번째는 세금 부족, 두번째는 담배 재배 국가의 경제적 타격, 그리고 담배를 피는 사람의 흡연권 침해가 있기 때문이다. 마지막으로 담배사업의 타격으로 발생하는 국가적 타격이다. - 0점(금연을 하는 이유를 써야지, 왜 담배 판매를 해야 하는 이유를 적었니?ㅡㅡ) *최재윤 - 금연의 효과는 끊어본 사람만이 알 수 있다. 담배를 피운 적 없는 나는 그 효과를 알 수 없으므로, 답을 할 수 없다. - 10점(철학적임. 앞으로도 그 자세를 유지하기 바람.) *괄호 안의 멘트는 준희가 적은 멘트이다. 참고로 오지은은 비흡연자임에도 이렇게 적었다. '수학' 수학 시험에서 내놓은 오답 모음 문제 1 (2013년 1학기 중간고사) *A군과 B양이 100m를 시속 2km로 걸어가다가, A군이 자전거를 두고 왔다는 사실을 알고 시속 4km로 돌아간 후 자전거를 시속 6km로 타고 돌아왔다. 그 동안 B양이 같은 속력으로 움직이고 있었다면 A군은 B양과 헤어진 직후 몇 분후 만날 수 있을까?? **정답 : 3분 45초 **한혜정이 적은 오답 : 돌아가는데 1분 30초가 걸렸으므로 함수를 이용하면 ::: 100a=100a/3+150 ::: 200a/3=150 4a=9 ::: a=2.25 ::: 그래서 2분 25초가 걸린다. 여기서 1분 30초를 더하면 3분 55초가 걸린다. *여기서 0.25분은 15초이다. 문제 2 (2015년 1학기 기말고사) *안나는 1500원짜리 상추와 1000원짜리 청양고추, 2000원짜리 양파를 구입했다. 안나가 구입한 상추와 청양고추의 갯수를 합하면 5개, 청양고추과 양파의 갯수를 합하면 6개이다. 그리고 양파의 갯수는 상추의 갯수보다 2배 많다. 배안나가 구입한 비용은 얼마인가? **정답 : 1500+4000+4000=9500원 **카에데가 적은 오답 : 멤버십 할인하여 5000원 문제 3 (2016년 1학기 중간고사) *서울에서 부산까지 가는 데 440km이 소요된다. 카에데가 오후 6시에 서울에서 시속 80km로 출발하였다면, 부산에 도착하는 시간은 언제인가?? **정답 : (오후) 11시 30분 **유다미가 적은 오답 : 휴게소 들러서 새벽 1시 **김동의가 적은 오답 : 교통정체로 인해 다음날 새벽 3시(...) 문제 4 (2018년 1학기 중간고사) *한국 컬링팀이 컬링 대회 예선에 참가했다. 이 컬링 대회에는 모두 10팀이 참가했고, 예선에서는 모든 팀이 한 번씩 겨루게 되어있다. 한국 컬링 팀은 예선에서 몇 번 경기를 하게 되는가? 그리고 그 이유는 무엇인가? **정답 : 9번(모든 팀이 한 번씩 겨루므로 한국도 나머지 팀과 한 번씩 겨루기 때문이다.) **한승현의 오답 : 10번(10팀이니까 10번 겨룬다.) **육해인의 오답 : 55번(10!÷2=55) 수학과 맞니? **이태윤의 오답 : 45번(9+8+7+6+5+4+3+2+1=45) '이과 문제' 과학 문제에서 내놓은 오답모음 문제 1 (2013년 2학기 기말고사) 곤충을 세 등분하여 나누면? ( ), ( ), ( ) *정답 : 머리, 가슴, 배 *김하빈이 쓴 답 : 죽, 는, 다 문제 2 (2014년 1학기 중간고사) 곤충은 머리, 가슴, ( )로 나누어져 있다. *정답 : 배 *김하빈이 쓴 답 : 곤충은 머리, 가슴, ( 으 )로 나누어져 있다. *그런데, 하빈이는 지난학기에 나온 문제를 또 틀렸다. 문제 3 (2014년 1학기 기말고사) 균일 혼합물이란 두 종류 이상의 순물질이 고르게 섞여 있는 물질이다. 균일 혼합물의 예를 적으시오 *정답 : 설탕물, 소금물, 식초, 염산 등 *마소라가 쓴 답 : 소맥 *맥주와 소주를 섞어도 맛이 골고루 비슷하다고 판단되어 균일 혼합물로 인정되기 때문에 정답처리되었다. '문제 4 (2014년 1학기 기말고사) 달에서는 빨대로 음료수를 마실 수 없다. 그 이유를 서술하라. *정답 : 달에는 대기가 없으므로 기압차이가 발생하지 않기 때문에 빨대로 음료수를 마실 수 없다. *황윤지현이 쓴 답 : 헬멧이 얼굴을 완전히 가리기 때문에 빨대로 음료수를 마실 수 없다. *이 답은 '기나긴 토론 끝에 정답으로 인정되었다. 그 이유는 다음과 같다. **자료사진에서 빨대로 음료수를 마시려고 하는 주체가 헬멧을 쓰고 있었기 때문에 정답처리되었다. **사실 이 문제에서 "음료수를 마시는 주체의 상태에 대해서는 논외로 한다"라는 문구가 없었기 때문에, 이러한 일이 발생한 것이다. 문제 5(2017년 1학기 기말고사) 낚싯대는 지렛대의 원리를 이용한 도구이다. 그런데 낚싯대를 사용하면 힘점보다 작용점이 더 길기 때문에 물고기의 무게보다 더 많은 힘을 들여야 한다. 그런데도 낚싯대를 사용하는 이유는 무엇인가? *정답 : 더 멀리 있는 물고기를 잡을 수 있기 때문이다. *배수진이 쓴 답 : 낚시는 손맛이기 때문이다. *오지연이 쓴 답 : 손으로 잡을 수 없기 때문이다. *이주현이 쓴 답 : 인간은 어리석기 때문이다. *강도희가 쓴 답 : 그런 건 모르겠고 새우는 맛있어! *손해림이 쓴 답 : 그물이 없기 때문이다. **위의 다섯 명을 포함해 문과 학생 다수가 틀린 문제이다. 그런데 이과 학생 중에서도 틀린 학생이 있었다. 그 학생이 적은 답은 아래에 있다. **마소라의 오답 : 손잡이를 돌려 끌어올릴 수 있기 때문이다. 문제 6(2017년 1학기 기말고사) 우리 은하는 어떤 은하인가? #나선은하 #타원은하 #백은하 #여자친구 은하 #안드로메다 은하 *정답 : 1번 나선은하 *최다 오답 : 여자친구 은하 *그 와중에 백은하는 정답을 맞혔다. 문제 7(2017년 2학기 중간고사) 산간지역의 도로가 구불구불한 이유는 무엇인가? *정답 : 경사진 곳을 더 적은 힘으로 오르기 위해 *강도희가 쓴 오답 : 터널이 없어서(?) *제이에스가 쓴 오답 : 산의 경치를 감상하기 위해 '예체능 문제' 예체능 문제에서 내놓은 오답모음 체육 문제 1 (2013년 2학기 기말고사) 올림픽의 운동 종목에는 ( ), ( ), ( ), ( )가 있다. *정답 : 육상, 수영, 체조, 권투 등, 다만 네 번째 항목의 마지막 글자에는 받침이 없어야 한다. 이걸 유념하지 않아 10명이 틀렸다. *카에데가 쓴 답 : 올림픽의 운동 종목에는 ( 여 ), ( 러 ), ( 가 ), ( 지 )가 있다. 체육 문제 2 (2015년 1학기 중간고사) 숨바꼭질에서 술래가 숨어있는 사람을 찾지 못해 경기를 포기할 경우 술래는 어떤 말을 해야 하는가? *정답 : '못 찾겠다 꾀꼬리' *타미코가 쓴 답 : 얘들아, 쟤는 버리고 맥도날드 가자. 그리고 유나는 쫓겨났다. **타미코는 시험을 감독하면서, 학생들에게 주고 남은 시험지의 문제를 풀었다. **이 답안지를 본 배안나는 타미코를 애타게 찾았다. 체육 문제 3(2015년 1학기 기말고사) 1사 주자 1,3루에서 타자가 때린 타구를 2루수가 잡아 던져 1루수가 받아 1루 포스아웃을 시켰다. 그 사이 3루 주자가 홈을 밟았고, 1루수는 1루에서 2루로 달려가는 주자를 태그아웃시켰다. 어떻게 기록될까? (여기서는 3루 주자가 홈을 밟은 후 1루 주자가 아웃되었다.) *정답 : 세 번째 아웃카운트가 태그아웃(타자가 1루에 도착하기 전이 아닌데다가, 포스아웃도 아니다.)이므로, 3루 주자의 득점이 인정되고, 그 다음으로 1루 주자가 아웃되면서 이닝이 종료된다. **단순하게 '득점', '이닝 종료'라고 적으면 오답이며, '득점이 인정되고 이닝이 종료된다.'고 적어야 정답으로 인정된다. *배수진이 적은 답 : 멋진 승부로 기록된다. *머시가 적은 답 : 인터넷에 '타자가 중요한 타이밍에 병살'이라고 악플이 달린다. *홍지원이 적은 답 : 삼성이 우승한다. 카투스 전적 엄청 많은 패배...ㅠㅠ *한혜정이 적은 답 : 득점이 인정되며, 공수가 교체된다. 그 누가 알겠는가 이게 결승 득점이 될 지.... *손해림이 적은 답 : 광고가 나온다. *참고로 이 문제는 웃기는 답안을 적은 사람이 가장 많은 문제이다. *취소선 처리가 된 부분은 답안작성으로 인정하지 않는다. *한편 홍지원은 이 답을 적은 이후 멘붕에 빠졌다. 그 이유는... 음악 문제 1(2015년 1학기 기말고사) 이 음악가는 영국의 여가수이다. 그녀의 앨범 '21'은 그래미에서 6관왕을 달성하는 등 전세계에서 히트했지만, 그녀는 그 이후 활동을 쉬었다. 이 여가수는 누구인가? *정답 : 아델 *한승현이 적은 오답 : 아벨 *하라노가 적은 오답 : 테일러 스위프트 - 아마도 22와 21을 헷갈렸기 때문이 아닐까요? *배수진의 오답 : 테일러 트위스트 음악 문제 2(2016년 1학기 중간고사) 미국의 빌보드 차트와 일본의 오리콘 차트처럼, 대한민국에도 종합 음악 차트가 있다. 이 차트의 이름은 무엇인가? *정답 : 가온 차트(한터 차트도 인정) *오지연이 적은 오답 : K-pop 차트 *하라노가 적은 오답 : 멜론 차트(...) 음악 문제 3(2017년 2학기 중간고사) 영화, 드라마와 같은 작품에 쓰기 위해 만들어진 음악을 통틀어서 무엇이라고 하는가? *정답 : 사운드 트랙, OST, 오리지널 사운드 트랙 *최재윤이 적은 오답 : BGM 출처 *국어 문제 1 : 동해중학교 국어시험 *국어 문제 2 : 반여초등학교 글짓기 시험 *국어 문제 9 : 해외 커뮤니티 사이트 *문과 문제 1 : 2004년 11월 28일 촬영된 사진 *이과 문제 1 : 거제초등학교 자연 시험 *이과 문제 2 : 동인고등학교 중간고사 생물 시험 *이과 문제 5 : 트위터의 한 사용자 *이과 문제 6 : 모 커뮤니티 사이트 *예체능 체육 문제 1 : 금사초등학교 체육 시험